Reuni, dan Do'a si Maniak Burger
by vioshin
Summary: Suatu hari, Kagami mendambakan pertemuan. Ia rindu. Dan satu yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdo'a.


.

"Suatu hari, Kagami mendambakan pertemuan. Ia rindu. Dan satu yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdo'a."

.

Kuroko No Basuke sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

A/N : Saya pernah post fanfiksi ini di akun saya yang lama, judulnya 'Reuni di Bawah Pelangi'. Tapi karena beberapa hal, saya bikin akun lagi dan rombak ceritanya. Entah bagus yang mana, tapi silahkan dibaca, kali aja bisa menghibur yang lagi rindu teman lama^^

Salam, Teko.

XXX

.

.

.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, enam sosok pelangi masih terpatri di hatinya, menangkup rasa rindu yang tak dapat mengudara dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Manik kemerahan itu menatap lurus hamparan langit di atas sana, ditangkapnya lekukan indah berwarna-warni, membuat pikirnya melayang jauh pada beberapa tahun silam.

Di masa SMA di mana lima warna pelangi itu menghias hidup monotonnya, datang dengan angkuh kehadapannya dan melayangkan tatap remeh, emosinya terbakar. Bersama sesosok bayangan bersurai _baby blue_ , Kagami Taiga berjuang bersama Tim Seirin hingga meraih kemenangan di Winter Cup. Terekam dalam memori, lima sosok lainnya mengecap pedih kekalahan.

Angin sepoi membelai lembut wajah Kagami, menerbangkan helai-helai merahnya yang berpadu gelapnya hamparan langit malam. Menari elok di bawah pantulan sinar berwarna akibat kemunculan fenomena alam di atas sana.

"Sialan, aku rindu mereka."

Sekarang, salahkan pelangi yang muncul di langit sore. Kagami rindu lima pelangi dan sosok bayangan biru itu.

~X~

i. Maji Burger

Masih di kursi yang sama seperti pertama kali pertemuan itu. Kagami menyantap burger-nya, masih sama juga seperti dahulu. Rupanya, memori masa SMA itu benar tidak terlupakan. Kagami terpaksa menarik kenangan berdebu itu keluar, menghantuinya sejak rindu bersarang di hatinya, dimulai kemarin sore.

Pelangi kemarin serius mengganggunya, sama seperti anak-anak itu. Pelangi kemarin juga aneh, muncul saat hujan enggan mendatangi kota Tokyo.

"Hm, kalau dipikir, Kiseki no Sedai juga penuh orang-orang aneh." Mulut berisikan burger itu menggumam.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sosok musuh lamanya muncul. Semu, namun tak terelakkan, membuat semakin rindu. Kagami rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya, karena kini kepala kosong itu berisikan sosok si bayangan, model, ganguro, kerosuke, maiubo, dan sang kapten.

Jika saja Tuhan mengizinkan Kagami untuk bertemu mereka lagi, pasti hidup orang dewasanya akan sedikit lebih berwarna, seperti surai-surai aneh milik mereka.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu mereka lagi, semoga amalku cukup." Kemudian suapan terakhir masuk ke mulutnya.

" _Hidoi-ssu_! Lihat, baju baruku terkena tumpahan minuman anehmu-ssu!"

"Oi, oi. Aku tidak sengaja─eh, Kise?!"

Merasa berisik, Kagami menoleh. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum manik merahnya melebar, kaget, shock, halusinasi macam apa ini?! Karena hari itu, di Maji Burger, _navy blue_ dan kuning cerah memenuhi rongga pengelihatannya.

"Aominecchi! Kenapa kau disini?!─ah, kau menumpahkan minumanmu! _Hidoi-ssu_!" Bibir cerewet itu mengomel seperti biasa, dan dibalas dengan kegiatan mengorek kuping ala Aomine, tanda tak peduli.

"Mereka tidak berubah. Ya, kan, Kagami-kun?" Pertanyaan terlontar, suaranya mengudara di langit-langit kedai, bersamaan dengan kepala merah yang menoleh, _shock_.

"KU-KUROKO?! Sejak kapan kau di sana?!" Teriakkan keras menggema menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Si pemilik nama hanya duduk tenang sambal menyeruput vanilla milkshake-nya, tidak mengindahkan tatapan heran para insan, dan manik terkejut si peneriak, termasuk dua kopi-susu yang berhenti bertengkar dengan dua pasang mata terbelalak, menatap ke arahnya.

"Sejak Kagami-kun melamun dan menggumam tidak jelas."

Wajah Kagami merah padam, meskipun tidak dipungkiri dirinya masih terkejut bukan main. Entah amalnya sebesar apa, tapi sebagian do'anya sudah dikabulkan hari ini.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" Binar keemasan tersadar.

"Halo, semuanya. Lama tidak bertemu."

~X~

ii. Dokter

Pertemuan satu jam lalu mengantarkan empat pemuda itu menuju sebuah bangunan putih dengan bau antiseptik menyeruak penciuman. Mereka memang saling melepas rindu, tapi si kulit gelap meminta tiga kawannya untuk suka hati menemaninya, dan si bayangan mengangguk. Kini empat manusia itu telah memijakkan kaki pada lantai marmer berdinding putih dengan jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Aku menangani kasus penganiayaan tiga hari lalu. Dan markas memintaku untuk menjenguk si korban dan membicarakan kondisinya dengan dokter. Ternyata dia sudah lebih baik dan keluarganya sudah diperjalanan."

"Jadi, kau polisi, Ahomine?"

"Begitulah, Bakagami." Balas Aomine, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandang, "mana dokternya?"

"Ekhm.."

Suara dehaman membuat empat kepala menoleh, melayangkan pandang pada sosok berjas putih, lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher jenjang.

"Mi-Midorima?!" Kagami berteriak heboh, "kenapa kau di sini?!"

Manik _emerald_ melebar, menatap kagami tajam seolah berkata kau-bisa-membangunkan-pasienku, "Aku dokter yang menanganinya, nanodayo." Jelas suara berat itu. Jari berbalut perban menaikkan kacamata yang tak longgar, "lalu kenapa kalian di sini, keluarga korban? Setahuku yang akan menemuiku adalah polisi, nodayo."

"Apa kau tidak melihat gagahnya aku, Midorima? Aku si polisi itu, bodoh."

"Jaga perkataanmu, Aomine. Virgo berada di urutan kesepuluh hari ini, nanodayo. Kau harus berhati-hati. Bu-bukannya aku peduli! Tapi aku tidak ingin kena sial karena bicara denganmu, nanodayo."

Empat pasang mata diam-diam bertemu pandang, _dasar, tsunderima_.

~X~

iii. Maiubo

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau ke mana, nanodayo?"

Surai hijau menyelinap di antara sosok bayangan, dan tiga idiot berkulit susu-biskuit-kopi. Wajahnya menekuk, marah seperti biasa. Di tangannya bertengger manis kerosuke, sebut saja _lucky item_ anehnya hari ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin mengencani beberapa gadis berdada besar atau minum di bar-bar sambil membuka kostum gagahku dan bertingkah seolah aku bukan polisi." Si kulit gelap bersuara.

"Aomine-kun. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau lebih bejat dari dugaanku."

"Oi, Kuroko."

Si hijau memijat pelipis, "aku serius, nanodayo. Jangan membuat kabur dari pekerjaanku ini menjadi sia-sia, nanodayo."

Kagami merenung, "mungkin, menjemput anggota aneh kalian yang lainnya? Misalnya Murasakibara, atau Akashi?"

Kise membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya dengan kalimat Kagami yang lebih puitis dari puisi Kuroko dan lebih bermakna dari nasihat Midorima, "I-ini seperti bukan Kagamicchi saja-ssu! Kau melamun dan merenung dan berpikir dan─asdfghjkl!" Kise menyadari sesuatu yang asin masuk ke mulutnya, dan membuatnya sulit bicara.

Ini.. maiubo?

"Mura.. saki.. baracchi?"

"Kise-chin.. kamu ngalangin jalan tahu." Nada malas menyeruak. Matanya masih sama, dan rambut ungunya terlihat belum juga dipotong. Murasakibara menenteng dua plastik besar berisikan camilan-camilan favoritnya yang menurut Kagami, jauh lebih enak burger.

"Halo, Murasakibara-kun. Lama tidak berjumpa." Kuroko menyapanya.

"Kuro-chin? Hn, kalian di sini?"

Duo tolol menganga, terkejut. Entah takdir atau kebetulan namanya, atau mungkin rencana Akashi, mereka tidak tahu. Tapi kini, hampir semua dari mereka bertemu. Dan baik Kagami maupun Aomine merasa penuh sesal karena Murasakibara dan Midorima masih lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"MURASAKIBARA!" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk, "aku tidak tahu apa amalku, tapi do'aku terkabul dengan cepat! Tuhan memang baik hati."

Midorima mendengus sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "itu karena Leo ada di urutan kedua hari ini, nanodayo. Soal amal aku yakin kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang besar hingga do'amu bisa terkabul."

"Sialan, Midorima!"

~X~

"Jadi, tinggal Akashi?"

"Tapi di mana dia? Kita sudah berkeliling dan belum menemuinya."

"Dia tinggal di Kyoto, nanodayo."

"Lantas mengapa Murasakibaracchi dari Akita bisa ada di Tokyo-ssu? Akashicchi juga pasti ada di Tokyo!"

"Aku habis dari rumah saudaraku, Kise-chin."

Keenam manusia berbeda warna itu sama-sama tidak tahu, pun sama-sama tidak diberitahu soal keberadaan sang kapten saat ini.

"Kagami-kun, kurasa amalmu belum cukup banyak untuk memanggil Akashi-kun."

Aomine tertawa, "orang yang hobi _dunk_ sana-sini memang tidak pernah bisa punya amal banyak!"

"Oi, oi. Aku ini 1000 kali lipat lebih berbudi dibanding kau, Aho!"

"HAHAHAHA, itu benar-ssu! Aku tidak menyangka kebejatan Aominecchi malah membuatnya jadi polisi! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal-ssu!"

"Berisik, Kise. Kau membuat telingaku pengang, tahu!"

"Kagamicchi _hidoi-ssu_! Aku membelamu tahu! Dikit-dikit marah, aku percaya sebentar lagi kamu akan kena darah tinggi!"

Midorima mengusap dada, mencoba untuk sabar meskipun perempatan imajiner sudah muncul di sisi wajahnya, "berisik, nanodayo. Kalian ngelantur. Dan Murasakibara, jangan makan sambal berdiri, nanodayo."

Titan ungu itu hanya melengos malas, "aku juga mau duduk, Mido-chin. Tapi Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, dan Kise-chin jalan-jalan terus."

Sebelum tiga idiot itu melakukan gerakan protes pada bayi raksasa tak berdosa, Kuroko mengambil jalan terbaik dengan mengusulkan sebuah ide, yang mungkin saja bisa membawa mereka menemui satu pelangi lainnya.

"Semuanya, aku butuh ketenangan kalian. Kagami-kun, kau masih ingat jalan ke taman, kan?"

~X~

iv. Basket, Kapten, dan Reuni

 _Kalau kamu bertemu denganku suatu saat nanti, kawan_

 _Janganlah ragu untuk menyapaku_

 _Kalau kamu menemukan diriku bermasalah suatu hari nanti, kawan_

 _Janganlah takut untuk mengingatkanku_

 _Kalau kamu mendapati penampilanku yang berbeda, kawan_

 _Janganlah segan untuk mentertawakanku_

 _Tapi, aku menjanjikan satu hal atas semua yang perlahan berubah, kawan_

 _Aku akan tetap melawanmu dengan serius, sambil tersenyum dan tidak pernah_ _melupakan saat-saat dulu_

"Sudah kuduga, kalian akan datang."

Sambutan pertama, bola basket memantul. Disusul senyum, dan operan.

Hal yang pertama Kagami lihat di taman ini, adalah bola basket yang entah sejak kapan ditangkap oleh tangannnya. Dirinya tertegun, kemudian menatap si pengoper. Dialah yang kedua Kagami lihat di taman ini, sang kapten. Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashicchi?" Seperti biasa, kuning cerah selalu tersadar paling awal, "kau di sini-ssu?"

Pemilik surai magenta itu tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya mendengar do'a dari bibir si maniak burger, yang memintaku untuk datang menemuinya."

"Hmph, kau masih tidak berubah, nanodayo."

"Bagaimanapun, kau masih kapten kita, Akashi."

Sore itu, langit masih cerah. Dan kapas-kapas di atas sana bergerombol menghangatkan hati. Meski sudah dibilang, bahwa yang kurang dari sebuah pertemuan adalah ketika orang yang paling sering mengayomi, rupanya tidak hadir. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya ingin dihampiri di tempat pertemuan, bukan dijemput dan berjalan di bawah naungan awan. Dia hanya terlihat di akhir, meskipun sebenarnya sudah datang lebih awal, menunggu yang lainnya.

Akashi sama sekali tidak berubah, itu pikiran Kagami. Begitupun anggota yang lain. Sekalipun mungkin jika suatu saat penampilan mereka berubah, atau kebejatan mengurang, dan mungkin saja sifat baru mulai tampak, tetap ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa hilang dimakan zaman. Tetap ada hal yang bisa diingat dan dikenang. Tetap ada hal yang selalu menempel bagai parasit.

Mereka bisa jadi tidak bersahabat, mungkin juga saling berlawanan. Namun tanpa salah satunya, mereka juga tidak akan sejauh ini melangkah.

"Oi, mau main basket lagi?"

Para keajaiban menoleh. Sama seperti beberapa tahun silam, ekspresi itu muncul kembali. Seolah mengatakan aku-akan-mengalahkanmu-sialan. Tatapan remeh muncul di masing-masing wajah, hanya saja.. kali ini, terlihat lebih menghangatkan.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi-ssu! Aku kangen main basket!"

"Cih, kau akan kalah Kise! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku."

"Oi, aku sudah mengalahkanmu, Aho! Mendengarmu berkata seperti itu membuat darahku mendidih."

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Kaga-chin."

Midorima mendengus, "kalian benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih saja mengeluarkan sifat buruk seperti itu, nanodayo. Jangan sombong, _three point shoot_ -ku akan mengalahkan kalian, nodayo. Terlebih lagi Cancer ada di urutan pertama hari ini, dan aku sudah membawa _lucky item_ -ku. Aku tidak akan kalah, nanodayo."

"Midorima-kun yang pintar ternyata bisa bodoh juga, ya." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datar, "Aku benar-benar bersemangat, Akashi-kun."

Sang kapten hanya tersenyum menatap orang-orang di masa lalunya, "Butuh 10 tahun lebih cepat untuk mengalahkanku. Aku ini mutlak."

Sudah Kagami bilang, mereka tidak berubah.

Biarlah, biarlah ini berlalu, meninggalkan rasa aneh yang membekas. Kau tahu, rindu yang terbalas itu mengharukan. Ketika bertemu orang-orang yang spesial dalam hidup, entah kenapa setelah pulang rasanya seperti ingin menangis. Dan membicarakan betapa konyol waktu ini berlalu, lalu menertawakan kebodohan di masa Jahiliyah dulu. Masa alay seolah kata yang diucap benar keren, yang sekarang malah terdengar menghancurkan harga diri.

Bagi Kagami, kaki selalu tahu bagaimana untuk melangkah. Mata selalu tahu kapan untuk menatap. Hidung selalu tahu rasanya mencium. Bibir selalu tahu seperti apa indahnya berbicara. Telinga ini, mengerti bagaimana indahnya mendengarkan. Tangan, selalu sanggup untuk merangkul. Dan hati akan selalu memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Mereka, siapapun yang spesial, akan selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjadi seluruh bagian dalam tubuh. Bahkan, ketika salah satunya telah menghilang.

Kagami merasa dirinya terlalu galau, tapi inilah adanya. Ketika rasa senang, sedih, terharu, bersemangat, dan rasa tidak ingin kalah yang muncul di tahun masa-masa SMA muncul kembali ke permukaan. Suatu hari, seorang anak kecil pernah berkata, "aku menyukai paman karena serius bermain bersama anak kecil seperti kami." Kini, paman-paman itu bertemu kembali pada yang memaksanya dahulu, untuk bermain dengan serius.

Diam-diam, para keajaiban dan si maniak burger berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang mengizinkan hari ini datang.

Dan hal ketiga yang paling penting yang Kagami lihat di taman ini adalah, senyum bahagia milik para pelangi. Reuni yang tidak terduga.

"Kagami, amalmu sudah cukup banyak. Do'a-mu terkabulkan."

.

.

tamat.

XXXX

A/N : beginilah fanfiksi ini selesai/ ini dipersembahkan untuk kawan lama, masa-masa alay, dan untuk yang sedang rindu dengan kawan lamanya, ya. Saya ingatkan lagi, saya pernah post fanfiksi ini di akun lama saya, tapi fanfiksi yang sudah saya hapus, dan saya rombak lalu saya jadikan fanfiksi pertama yang saya tampilkan di akun baru ini^^

Ceritanya mungkin sedikit aneh, ya? Ada juga yang OOC, dan bahasanya kurang rapi. Tapi, senang kalau ada yang mau baca dan memberikan kritik dan saran^^

Juga, maafkan typo yang kali aja bertebaran di sana~~ terimakasih yang sudah membaca~/

Salam,

Teko.


End file.
